Sophie Decroisette
Sophie Decroisette is a professional writer of TV scripts and children's books. Her most famous work is being the head writer of the first three seasons of Code Lyoko. She also wrote the French editions of the novelizations of several Code Lyoko Episodes. She has been active since 1987. She is currently affiliated with Agence Kamaji. She speaks native French and a little Italian. Early Life Sophie Decroisette was born in 1969. She is a graduate of Gobelins, like Thomas Romain and Bruno Regeste. Her degree is in writing. She also taught there. Code Lyoko Work Sophie Decroisette served as the head writer for Seasons 1-3, but was replaced by Bruno Regeste for Season 4. She also storyboarded 2 episodes of Code Lyoko Evolution. She also wrote several episodes, wrote several novelizations of episodes, co-wrote several episodes, and co-wrote Code Lyoko Evolution's literary bible. She worked in French, and was only peripherally affiliated with the dub teams. She either wrote or co-wrote the following episodes: *"''X.A.N.A. Awakens''" ("She saw this one completed two months prior to broadcast") *"''Code: Earth''" *"New Order" *"Uncharted Territory" *"''Mister Pück''" *"The Chips Are Down" *"''Marabounta''" *"Common Interest" *"''Temptation''" *"Ultimatum" *"Contact" *"Revelation" *"The Key" *"Tidal Wave" *"The Secret" *"Sabotage" *"Double Trouble" *"Final Round" *"Lab Rat" *"Bragging Rights" *"Hard Luck" *"Cold Sweat" *"Down to Earth" *"Fight to the Finish" *"Echoes" She storyboarded the following in "Code Lyoko: Evolution": * "X.A.N.A. 2.0" *"Cortex" She wrote all of the pre-season 1 backstory after the first season was was completed. In an interview, she said she did not expect Season 1 to be successful, but enjoyed writing it. She regards Code Lyoko to be her greatest success. She also commented that although she was not involved in the dubbing process, she regarded the English dub to be extremely successful. Her favorite episodes are "Ghost Channel" and "Contact". She invented the "I'd rather not talk about it" gag for Jim, resulting in the other writers joining in on it. She initially planned for Season 4 to end with Ulrich and Yumi finally kissing. Noteworthy Non-Code Lyoko Work Sophie Decroisette has worked on over 50 TV series, books, and films. She has worked as a writer, head writer, storyboarder, and literary bible writer. These are some of the noteworthy projects she has worked on: *"Martin Martin" *"Lou!" *"J'écris dans l'espace" *"Highlander" Activity in the Animation Community Sophie Decroisette is a powerful figure in the European animation industry. She has filled the following roles: *Expert for the Committee on Innovation CNC background. *Reader to the Committee on Innovation CNC background. *Member of a jury at the end of study EAEC (European Academy of Audiovisual Writing) section "draft animated feature" *Associate Member of the SACD Further Reading *http://www.agence-kamaji.com/auteurs/sophie-decroisette/ *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1665964/ *http://www.codelyoko.fr/interviews/sophie_decroisette.cl *http://sophiedecroisette.over-blog.com/ *http://www.allocine.fr/personne/fichepersonne-249458/filmographie/ *https://www.youtube.com/user/tchouckyetal/videos "contains a multi-part interview in french." *http://www.agence-kamaji.com/site/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/sophie-decroisette-cv.pdf *http://www.codelyoko.fr/createurs.cl es:Sophie Decroisette fi:Sophie Decroisette Category:Real People Category:Females Category:Production Crew Category:New Order Category:Uncharted Territory Category:Code: Earth Category:Mister Puck Category:The Chips Are Down Category:Marabounta Category:Common Interest Category:Ultimatum Category:Contact Category:Temptation Category:Revelation Category:The Key Category:X.A.N.A. Awakens Category:Tidal Wave Category:The Secret Category:Sabotage Category:Double Trouble Category:Final Round Category:Lab Rat Category:Bragging Rights Category:Hard Luck Category:Cold Sweat Category:Down to Earth Category:Fight to the Finish Category:Echoes Category:Cortex (episode) Category:X.A.N.A. 2.0 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Code Lyoko